Darkness Approaches Again
by Isabella Hart
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter must learn to move on with his life. But what happens when the Dark Side regains strength once more? Especially with the most unlikely person leading the fight. Post DH. Rated M for future scenes: sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkness Approaches Again

Rated: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

Chapter One

"That wand's more trouble than its worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," He turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of his four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Harry smiled reassuringly at Ron, who was still looking longingly at the Elder Wand. Hermione grabbed his arm lightly and steered him away, out of the Headmaster's office and down the stairs. Harry gave one last look at the picture of Dumbledore before he himself exited the room.

The castle was barely recognizable after the long, drawn-out battle. Holes were left in the wall, portraits lay scattered all along the corridors, their occupants fretting about nervously, and there wasn't one window that remained intact. Harry thought about his four-poster bed and how much he wanted to escape there and sleep forever. But he had more important things to take care of first.

He made the long way down to the Great Hall, where most everybody was still either celebrating or mourning. Harry's eyes swept the room until they landed on a small figure with flaming red hair, her head still on her mother's shoulder. Harry's breath caught in his throat at just the sight of her. He never really realized just how beautiful Ginny was, or maybe he could just never fully appreciate it because of his ongoing battle within himself.

Harry hesitated and then slowly made his way across the room. Gently, he placed one hand on Ginny's shoulder. She started and looked up at Harry, stony-faced and expression un-readable.

"Mum," Ginny said softly. Mrs. Weasley was looking up at Harry now too. "I'll be alright. You need to find Dad."

Mrs. Weasley stood slowly and embraced Harry tightly. Harry hugged her back, just as tightly, before giving her a reassuring pat on the back and she took off. Harry sank down on the bench beside Ginny and looked straight ahead.

Ginny took in a ragged breath before saying, "When I saw your body…"

And that was all she could get out before turning into a hysterical mess. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around her petite frame and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair soothingly. "Its alright Ginny, I'm here. I'm okay."

Ginny didn't say anything for a long time; she didn't trust herself to speak just yet. She waited until she felt she was calm enough to finally talk. "But for those few horrible, gut-renching minutes, I thought you were dead. Gone from my life forever." Ginny finally managed to look up at Harry, starring straight into those amazing green eyes.

"Ginny…" Harry began softly.

"No," Ginny interrupted him, holding up a hand to stop him from talking. "Listen to me. Do realize just how hard this has been for me. A whole year you disappeared and I didn't have a clue where you were! A whole year Harry! I had never been more frightened in my entire life…or more alone.

"And then, Harry, I'm allowed to come back to Hogwarts and I see you, but you go right back into the battle and I was forced to sit and wait. Again. When Hagrid came out of the forest I thought…I thought I would never see your eyes again." Ginny placed a hand on Harry's cheek and looked at Harry's almond-shaped eyes, as though memorizing them in case she never got to see them again.

"Ginny," Harry started again. Ginny didn't object to his speaking this time, however, so he continued. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. For ever making you doubt me and for leaving you alone. I can fill you in on everything later but for right now, you need sleep. It's been a long couple of days. For all of us."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand that was still resting on his cheek and squeezed it lightly, letting her know everything was going to be okay now. He made to get up but Ginny gripped his hand even tighter.

"Don't go," She whispered. "Please, just stay here with me for a little bit."

"I'm never going to leave you again, Ginny," Harry whispered in her ear as he sat back down beside her. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and they sat like that for a long time. The Great Hall had almost entirely emptied. Harry could sense that Ginny had finally fallen asleep as Professor McGonagall came sweeping in the hall.

"Potter," She said. "What on earth are you still doing here?"

Harry gave his answer by simply looking upon Ginny's sleeping face. Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod of understanding and then said, "Well, Potter, you had better take Miss Weasley back up to the Gryffindor common room. We are going to try and send everybody home today. The school is obviously going to need repairs before term starts in September again."

Harry nodded again and tried to shake Ginny awake but she was in too deep of a sleep now. Harry, not really wanting to wake her after she finally fell asleep, scooped her up and carried her across the hall and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

The common room was completely deserted even though it was going well into mid-morning. Harry figured that everybody needed to catch up on their sleep before starting the long journey home today. Harry laid Ginny down gently on the sofa in front of the fireplace and then sat down himself on one of the roomier armchairs. Not wanting to break his promise to Ginny, he did not leave her side. He grabbed her hand and finally fell asleep, his large hand intertwined with Ginny's small one.

"Harry," Somebody called his name from far away. "Harry, come on now. Time to wake up."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw the blurred outline of Hermione. She handed him his glasses and moved on to wake Ginny. "What time is it?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"Nearly noon," Hermione answered, still prodding Ginny awake. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are still here, they want us all out of here today. Actually, McGonagall wants the whole school out today. They need to start repairs and everyone really needs to be with their families right now."

"How is everybody?" Harry asked with a meaningful look. Hermione got what he meant. He was asking how the Weasley's were dealing with the death of Fred Weasley.

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think Mr. Weasley may still be in shock and Mrs. Weasley has finally calmed down some. It's George I'm really worried about though. It's almost like he lost half of his soul. Those two were always together, always practically the same person."

With a stab of pain, Harry tried to picture George without Fred and realized that he could not see it. In his mind, they would always be the Weasley twins. Harry pushed the mental picture of Fred lying dead on the stone-cold ground and focused on Ginny instead, who was finally waking up.

"Hermione," She said, starring at her friend. "What's wrong? Why are you waking me up?"

"We need to get a move on, that's all," Hermione answered. "Nothings wrong, we're just leaving the castle."

"Oh," Ginny said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her gaze drifted over to Harry who smiled at her. Ginny looked around at her surroundings and finally seemed to realize that she was in the Gryffindor common room. "When did we come up here?" She asked Harry.

"Not too long ago, actually," Harry answered. "It was well after dawn. I carried you up; you were so out of it."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you." She leaned in closer to give him a swift kiss on the cheek. "For everything." She whispered in his ear.

"I need to go make sure Ron is waking up," Hermione said suddenly. Harry jumped; he had nearly forgotten Hermione was sitting right there. He was too busy staring into Ginny's deep brown eyes. "You two really need to get a move on."

Harry and Ginny finally removed themselves from the sofa and headed upstairs. The entire afternoon was devoted to packing and good-byes. The Gryffindor Tower was unusually quiet but it was quite understandable. Harry didn't have anything to pack, so he hung around the dorm, talking to Ron and Neville and waiting until Ginny was ready to go down to the Great Hall, where everybody was meeting later.

There was a soft knock on the boy's dormitory. Ron went to answer it and Ginny walked in. "Hi," She said. "Are you guys ready to go down yet?"

"Well I'm packed anyway," Neville said. He picked up his trunk and started to drag it towards the door. "I take it you all aren't taking the train."

Ginny shook her head sadly. "My mother wants us to go by Floo Powder."

"Well, bye then," Neville said heartily. "I hope to see you all really soon."

"You will mate, don't worry about that," Ron said, striding across the room to shake Neville's hand. Harry did the same and then Ginny gave him a quick hug. Neville gave one last smile and heaved his heavy trunk out the door and vanished from sight.

"Well," Ron said. "I'll meet you both down in the entrance hall." He gave them both a meaningful look suddenly. "Don't take too long."

Ginny gave him a devilish smile. "Oh don't you worry about us. We'll be down in plenty of time."

Ron took off for the door and Ginny spun to face Harry. "So, now what to do we do? Since this whole battle is over, I mean?"

"I suppose first we go back to the Burrow," Harry said, smiling. "Sort things out from there."

"We also need to give a proper good-bye to Lupin and Tonks and…Fred," Ginny choked slightly over the name Fred but no tears came. Harry admired how brave she was, for controlling herself at a time like this.

"Ginny," He said softly. "It's just me here. You don't have to put on a brave face all the time…" Harry took in a deep breath and wiped a tear that was slowly trickling down Ginny's pale face. "I realized something last night. I don't ever want to be separated from you again, no matter what happens. I love you Ginny."

Ginny stared at him for what felt like ages until she finally smiled amidst the tears still falling from her eyes. "I love you too, Harry. I've always loved you."

Harry embraced Ginny tightly, drawing her into his chest as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She responded almost immediately, clutching to the front of his robes and he deepened the kiss, his tongue urging her lips apart. Somehow they both managed to stumble onto Harry's un-slept in four-poster bed. Ginny's hands trailed down Harry's chest and a small moan escaped from his lips.

"Please don't stop," Ginny whispered as Harry kissed his way down her neck and landed on her collarbone.

"Ginny," He said in barely a whisper. "Not until you're ready."

"I am," She said, throwing her head back onto the satin sheets. "Please, Harry, I know I am."

Harry shook his head and gave her a light kiss on the lips before drawing away from her. "No. You're grieving and confused. Not until you're ready." He repeated. "I won't take advantage of you."

Ginny, though admittedly highly disappointed, smiled in spite of herself. "Harry James Potter, you really know how to treat a girl." She sat up on the edge of the bed and straightened her shirt and robes before standing. "Shall we go down then?"

"We shall," Harry smiled, sticking out an arm for Ginny to take and she did, so they walked arm in arm down to the entrance hall to meet the rest of the Weasleys. The entrance hall and Great Hall were extremely crowded with students and teachers, all wishing each other good-byes and good lucks. Professor McGonagall made an announcement suddenly that the train would be leaving in thirty minutes and all students taking the Hogwarts Express should start heading down to the Hogsmeade Station.

Harry saw Hermione standing in the middle of the hall, talking to Ron, and a sudden thought struck him. "Hermione," He called out suddenly, walking towards her. Hermione turned around and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Hermione, what's happened to your parents?" Harry asked. Ginny gave him a questioning look and he answered it with a look that plainly said, I'll tell you later.

"Yes, I know, I still have to find them and right their memories," Hermione said, rather quietly. "I know they won't be too mad, it was for their own good and ours. The hard part will be finding them. All I know is that they're in Australia under the names Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"Excellent, another adventure already lined up," Ron said, coming over to stand by Hermione's side.

Hermione smiled. "Not really. More like a holiday to Australia to convince a middle-aged couple that they really do have an eighteen-year-old witch for a daughter who was forced to temporarily erase their memories while she helped the battle against Voldemort."

"Well, children, are you all ready to go," Mrs. Weasley's voice startled all of them, making them jump. They all nodded their heads and headed in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office, where they all took turns throwing a handful of Floo Powder in the fireplace and stepping into the green flames, each shouting "The Burrow!" in turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry threw out his arms and braced himself just in time to prevent himself from crashing on the kitchen floor of the Burrow as he whirled out of the green fire. He looked around and saw Bill was already there with Fleur, who had looked like she had stopped crying, but tears stained her beautiful face and she was visibly shaken. George too was sitting at the kitchen table. He was starring at an un-touched cup of tea. He was looking extremely pale and sickly. His eyes barely flickered upwards as Harry entered the kitchen.

"'Lo Harry," He said thickly, and immediately went back to nursing his cup of tea.

"Hi," Harry said bracingly, unsure of what exactly to say. Bill looked up and gave him an encouraging smile that also said he didn't have to say anything. Feeling grateful, Harry sank down into one of the empty chairs and waited for the rest of them to arrive. One by one, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley came whirling out of the fireplace.

"Where's Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley demanded at once, her eyes obviously going over every one of her children and Harry and Hermione as well, doing a mental head check.

"Upstairs," Bill answered. "He said something about sending a letter."

"Alright then," Mrs. Weasley said, staring at the stairs. "I suppose you all are hungry. I'll get started on dinner, shall I?" Mrs. Weasley turned her back on all of them and busied herself with the stove.

"Mum," said Bill. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he had to stay behind to make special…arrangements…" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke and she turned to face the stove again. Harry knew she was talking about how to bring Fred's body back to the Burrow so they could have a proper burial.

Ginny walked across the room and sank into the chair next to Harry, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. The entire household was very subdued all day as they waited for word from Mr. Weasley. Nobody wanted to think about having to burying Fred and having to say good-bye to him for good. Harry's thoughts then strayed to Lupin and Tonks and then to Teddy Lupin, their newborn son who was now an orphan, just like Harry was.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry suddenly. "Who's going to be looking after Teddy?" Harry's duty as godfather suddenly sank into him. Was he ready to look after a child?

Mrs. Weasley smiled, as though she knew exactly what Harry was thinking. "Don't you worry about Teddy, dear. His grandmother will take very good care of him. Though I'm sure he wouldn't mind visits from his godfather every once in awhile."

Harry made a silent vow to see Teddy Lupin as much as he possibly could. He would do anything to prevent him from growing up the way Harry did. He wouldn't wish that life even on his worst enemy.

_CRACK! _The noise made everybody in the silent house jump. Mrs. Weasley scurried to the front door. Harry knew what that noise was; it was the sound of somebody Apparating. Mrs. Weasley's sob could be heard throughout the entire house and Harry knew that Mr. Weasley had returned with Fred's body.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and was resolutely not looking in the direction of the door. He didn't want to see Fred either but he kept his eyes on the door for Mrs. Weasley's sake. Everybody in the kitchen remained deadly silent as they listened to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talk.

"I think we should do it very soon, Molly," Mr. Weasley was saying. "Andromeda made contact with me just before I left with Fred. She says Teddy's doing just fine and the service for Remus and Tonks will be in two days. Their bodies were returned safely too, don't worry about that."

"Would tomorrow be okay?" Mrs. Weasley said so quietly that everybody in the kitchen actually leaned in to hear her better.

"It's a bit rushed but as it's just us, I believe it will be okay," Mr. Weasley said. "I think it should just be family and close friends. It'll be easier that way."

"What do we do with…with the…body…" Mrs. Weasley was having a hard time keeping her composure.

Mr. Weasley took in a deep breath. "I'll keep him on this stretcher for now. He's covered right now, I really didn't want to upset anyone, especially George. Perhaps the burial should be tonight and then tomorrow we can have a small service."

"Yes, that sounds good," Mrs. Weasley answered. "I'll get everybody ready and dear, you should prepare…the spot…"

Mrs. Weasley came scurrying back inside and everybody immediately turned away so they couldn't see her. Mrs. Weasley entered and looked around at everybody determinedly not looking at her. She cleared her throat loudly. "Well, I haven't a doubt in my mind that you weren't listening to our conversation, so you heard. There'll be a burial tonight and I want everybody looking their best."

Everybody nodded their heads mutely. Throughout the day, not much was accomplished. Mostly the group sat around the kitchen table, eating and reminiscing about Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and all the others who lost their lives. At quarter to five, Mrs. Weasley demanded that they all go upstairs and change into their dress robes.

Harry came back downstairs and waited in the living room for everyone else to appear. Ginny came downstairs rather quickly, wearing beautiful robes of a pale blue. Harry stood when he saw her and couldn't help but smile. She smiled back slowly.

Soon, nearly everybody was waiting the living room. Mrs. Weasley was hurrying down the stairs nearly a half an hour later, yelling, "Is everybody ready?"

Harry saw Hermione's eyes moving over everybody, obviously counting in her head. "Mrs. Weasley," She said tentatively. "Charlie isn't here yet."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley sounded absolutely exasperated. "I knocked on his door and told him to be down here nearly forty-five minutes ago. Arthur!" She shrieked up the stairs. "Tell Charlie to get down here!"

Everybody sat in silence, listening to Mr. Weasley walk across the hallway upstairs, knock on the door to Charlie's room, and then the abrupt sound of a door being slammed.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley's shouts could be heard as he came running down the stairs. Everybody immediately stood up, wondering what was going on.

"Molly, he's not there." Mr. Weasley gasped for air. "Charlie's not in his room."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I know this chapter is really short but its leading up to some good ones, I promise!!

Chapter Three

"What do you mean, he's not in his room?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "He was there only forty-five minutes ago…He was there…" Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted off as she clamped a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh Arthur, I don't know if really was there. I never listened for an answer, I just pounded on the door and demanded he get ready."

Mr. Weasley rounded on Bill. "Charlie came back with you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Bill looked utterly bewildered. "Me, Charlie, and Fleur all came back at the same time. He went straight up to his room, said something about sending a letter, and I haven't seen him since." Bill looked extremely worried. "You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?"

"Oh nonsense," Mr. Weasley said, but he looked very unsure of himself. "Perhaps he just took a walk. Charlie's not your little boy anymore, Molly. He's a full-grown man and I have full confidence that he's fine. Maybe he just wanted to meet us at the burial."

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip, not saying a word. She wanted to believe Mr. Weasley, but Harry could tell she was immensely worried. And who could blame her really? She did just lose one son.

"Come on, gang," Mr. Weasley said, throwing a look at Mrs. Weasley. "Its time we all head out. You all go along with your mother and I'll come with Fred."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and ushered them all outside. "It'll be much quicker to Apparate, so Ginny grab anyone's arm so you can Side-Along Apparate. Fred's going to be buried at our old family plot with all the other Weasleys."

Everybody prepared to Apparate and Ginny sidled up to Harry. She smiled at him. "I completely trust you. As long as you don't splinch us, that is."

"I'll do my best," He said, smiling back at her. Harry stuck out his right forearm and Ginny grabbed on tightly.

"Alright then, on the count of three," Mrs. Weasley said. "One, two, three…"

Harry turned on the spot and felt the familiar feeling of everything being pressed in against him. He focused hard on where he wanted to go and tried not to think about Ginny touching his arm. Finally, Harry felt his feet hit solid ground and he looked over at Ginny. She looked a little dazed and faint and she stumbled as she took her first step. Harry immediately put a hand to the small of her back to keep her from falling.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked, alarmed.

She smiled weakly. "Oh just fine. But next time, I think I'll go with Hermione."

Harry laughed quietly. "Sorry, I know I'm not the best at Apparating. I never did get my official license you know. Usually I'm okay at it though."

Harry took Ginny's hand and slowly looked around at his new surroundings. It was a very small cemetery, completely concealed in a dark forest. Harry had a feeling as they approached the iron gates of the cemetery, that Muggles could not see this place.

"This is the Weasley cemetery," Mrs. Weasley explained quietly to Harry and Hermione. "Weasley's for centuries have been buried here. It will be an honor for Fred to be here, I know he'd be…proud."

Mrs. Weasley turned her back on Harry and Hermione and buried her face in a handkerchief. Ginny walked over to her mother and gave her a rib-splintering hug. Mrs. Weasley sobbed even harder and squeezed her daughter tightly.

Everybody walked along the many pearly-white tombstones until they came to a freshly-dug grave with the newest tombstone out of them all bearing the words:

_Fred Weasley_

_Son, Brother, and Friend_

_He Never Stopped Laughing_

_1978-1998_

Mrs. Weasley's silent tears were racking her face and Harry found that harder to watch than the sight of Fred's tomb. Suddenly there was a loud _crack _from behind them. Mr. Weasley had arrived, levitating in front of him a long white coffin. Mrs. Weasley starred at the darkening sky before tearing her eyes away and glancing at the white coffin in front of her.

Mr. Weasley gently lowered the coffin into the ground and they all surrounded around the hole, gazing down, and knowing it would be the last time they would see Fred. Mr. Weasley said a few words and then Mrs. Weasley. They all went around the circle and said something about Fred. When it got to George, all he managed to get out was "Bye" before he turned into a mess. George fell to his knees dramatically and buried his face in his hands. Ginny dropped down to the ground to George's side and Mrs. Weasley clutched his shoulder until his cries subsided and he was able to stand again. Ginny kept her grip on him however.

After nearly an hour of standing outside in the chilly night air, it started to rain slowly. Mrs. Weasley decided that it was time to head back to the Burrow. She didn't need her children catching colds now as well. Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley's arm as she herded her children towards the iron gate to hold her back. Harry caught a little of what they were saying as he made his way forwards with Ginny.

"I couldn't find Charlie anywhere," Mr. Weasley whispered, sounding a little worried. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley's sharp intake of breath.

"He wouldn't miss Fred's funeral," She said slowly. "Arthur, I'm worried. Where could he have gone?"

"Harry, come on." Ginny's voice jogged Harry's mind back to the present. He looked down at her and smiled and followed her out of the cemetery, he too wondering where Charlie could have disappeared to.

As all of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione exited the cemetery, there was a cracking noise and then a tall, red-headed figure was walking towards them through the now steady downpour of rain.

"Mum," Charlie said, approaching Mrs. Weasley. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm late. I just lost track of time is all."

When Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything, Mr. Weasley stepped in. "Charlie, how could you do this? You know how important this was. This is a time for the family to stick together. What were you doing that was so important anyways?"

Charlie shrugged. "It was nothing. I was just sending a letter and then I…dozed off." He finished lamely. Harry gave him a piercing look. He wasn't sure whether to believe Charlie or not. After all, he was a Weasley and a good guy. But for some reason, Harry was having a hard time buying his story.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, speaking at last. "You're too late now. I'm not having you stand out here in the pouring rain. You can say good-bye tomorrow. Now we're going back to the house for some hot cocoa."

Ginny moved next to Harry again and grabbed his forearm. Harry looked down at her. "Are you sure? I don't want you getting sick again?"

Ginny managed a small smile. "I'll be fine. I just need to be with you right now."

Harry nodded his head, showing her that he understood. He turned on the spot and Apparated into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the course of the next few weeks, everybody seemed extremely busy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still sorting out matters concerning Fred, while still taking care of the rest of their children. Bill and Fleur eventually went back to their cottage but often popped in for visits. Ginny was busy preparing for her final year at Hogwarts and Hermione was still planning on how to get to Australia to find her parents.

"I think it should be soon," Hermione said promptly one night at dinner. She kept her voice low so nobody else could hear her.

"What's soon?" Ron asked, his voiced muffled because his mouth was stuffed full with mashed potatoes.

"Going to Australia to find my parents of course," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ron looked shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Ronald, we just talked about this last night at dinner as well. Don't you remember?"

Harry suppressed a laugh. "Hermione, you know you can't ask Ron anything while he's eating."

Hermione gave Ron a look of utmost disgust before continuing on with her plan. "We've never tried Apparating that far before but I feel we can do it. We're pretty good at it right now. It really shouldn't take us too long to find them. I'm thinking a week at the latest. Then we'll have to Apparate to my parent's house and get them all re-situated."

Harry leaned in closer to Hermione. "I think it should just be us three. I know we're all really in no more danger but I still want to be safe. And that begins with not endangering the others."

"Harry!"

Harry spun around in his chair to see Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs, her face the same color of her hair and obviously in full-on Weasley rage. She marched over to him and leaned in to join their conversation.

"Nice try," She said sharply. "But you are not going on another little mission without me. Haven't I proven myself to you yet?"

Harry sighed. "Look Ginny, I know I promised I would never leave you again but I really don't want you coming along."

"Are you expecting problems along the way?" Ginny asked.

"Well I suppose not," Harry answered truthfully. "But I would still feel a lot better if you stayed here. Where I knew you were safe."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nice try Harry, but I'm coming. And I'd like to see you stop me."

Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head and locked eyes with Hermione. She shrugged at him. "Well," Hermione said. "Obviously it's no use arguing with her, Harry. Just let her come. It's not like we're hunting down Horcruxes again."

Hermione gave him a rare smile and Harry eyed her shrewdly. What was she up to now? But he knew better than to ask out loud. He simply sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright," He said. "Continue on with the plan then."

Later that night as Harry was finally falling asleep, he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. Wondering what was going on, Hermione slipped into the room, fully dressed and holding her knapsack.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, sitting up and shoving his glasses on. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione hushed him hastily. "We're going now. We need to leave before anybody else knows we're gone. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but I didn't want to risk Ginny finding out. And if I know you Harry, I know you'll have no objections to this. I know you want Ginny to be safe."

"Hermione, I can't believe you're making me do this at two o'clock in the morning," Harry hissed at her. "But nonetheless, I have to admit that it's a good plan."

Hermione beamed in the moonlight and moved over to Ron's bed, where she slapped him on the shoulder and demanded that he woke up.

"Wuzz goin' on?" Ron said stupidly, sitting straight up in bed and looked around confusedly.

"Get dressed," Hermione whispered harshly. "We're going to Australia."

Harry quickly threw everything he thought he might need into his knapsack and hurried downstairs to meet the others in the backyard.

"Now," Hermione said briskly once all three were down there. "I've written a note to your mother and father, Ron, so don't worry about them. I've explained why we felt we had to leave now and to tell Ginny not to worry and not do anything stupid."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Hermione at that second. The last thing he needed now was to be worrying about Ginny the entire time.

"Alright then, I think we should get a move on." Hermione cast a nervous look at the Burrow. "I don't want anybody hearing us and waking up. Can you both Apparate on your own?" She asked the two boys.

Ron scowled and yawned, throwing a look of reproach at Hermione. "'Course I can. You're acting like I haven't gotten my license yet."

"Well as Harry hasn't, I'd really feel better if you grabbed my arm," Hermione said to Harry.

Feeling tired and not at all in the mood to argue with Hermione this early in the morning, Harry silently obliged. He grabbed Hermione's forearm tightly as she spun on the spot and everything was absolved into darkness.

It felt like ages that Harry was being compressed into the darkness. He had never Apparated this far before and he could tell there was a notable difference in length. Soon enough, however, Harry finally felt his feet hit solid ground and he stumbled away from Hermione.

Hermione was looking frantically around. "Oh, where's Ron?" She looked anxiously at the sky as though expecting him to fall through it.

Not until five minutes later did Ron materialize out of then air with a sharp cracking noise. Hermione rushed into his arms and then immediately punched him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She cried.

"Ow!" Ron yelped, massaging his arm where she hit him. "I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose you know. I think I ended up in Africa. Don't ask how." He added as Harry threw him a questioning look. "Its harder than it looks, you know, long-distance Apparating."

"Well never mind that," Hermione said, looking around. "I believe it should be about one o'clock in the afternoon here, if I remember the time difference correctly."

"Where are we anyways?" Harry asked, he too looking around. They appeared to be in a Muggle subdivision, quite like the Dursley's on Privet Drive. However it was eerily quiet on the street, as though nobody lived there at all.

"I thought we'd start here and ask around if anybody knows my parents," Hermione said, sounding somewhat nervous. "They wouldn't be in a phone book yet and I'm almost certain they would end up in a subdivision like this to live. I don't know what brought me here; gut-feeling I suppose."

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked as they headed down the street.

"Well as it's a Tuesday, I'm going to say at work," Hermione answered briskly. She kept looking over her shoulder as though she expected they were being followed.

"Hermione," Harry started bracingly. "Why are you so nervous? Its not like our journey before. We're doing a simple task here."

"Oh yes, I know, I'm being stupid," Hermione answered. "Just paranoid, I guess. I'm actually very surprised that you aren't acting more paranoid right now though. I mean, considering the year we just had."

Harry shrugged. "Guess I just don't feel like I'm in any immediate danger."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of the afternoon walking and searching through random Muggle subdivisions. It wasn't until at least ten o'clock that evening did they finally stumble across something.

"Wilkins…Wilkins…" The old man they asked at a Muggle store repeated under his breath. "Yes, sounds familiar. They're new to the neighborhood, I believe. Just the two of them, no children. Odd couple though…very strange."

Hermione's excitement was evident on her face. "Do you know where they live?" She asked eagerly.

"Can't say that I do," The old man said gently. "I've just seen them around town, like I said." He stopped suddenly and eyed all three of them suspiciously. "Why are you asking for them, might I ask?"

"Oh," Hermione said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well you see, my friends and I here are on Holiday and my mother told me of these friends she had in Australia. She said that we should find them if we need a place to stay ever. The problem is, we're just having troubles finding them."

Harry thought the story sounded too well rehearsed. But the man seemed to have bought it as he smiled contently and proceeded to tell them how to get around town and where they would most likely run into the Wilkins.

The trio left the store, Hermione beaming wildly. "We're almost there, I can feel it. I really hope we don't have to go into tomorrow but its looking like it." She looked up at the dark sky as she said this. "I suppose we should find a place to stay for the night."

"We can still stay searching for a little while longer," Harry said. "Hermione, you're too paranoid. Lets say two more hours and if we have no luck, we'll turn in for the night."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, alright. I know I'm being paranoid, I just can't help it. Alright, two more hours of searching then."

As their search progressed, however, Harry was feeling a sense of hopelessness for the night. "Hermione, you're right, lets turn in. They're not going to be out at this time of night. We'll try again straight away in the morning."

Hermione managed to find a shabby looking motel and had enough money for one room to rent. She handed over the last of her Muggle money and the three set off to their room. Harry collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Ron and Hermione decided to just share the one bed and Harry thought longingly of Ginny. He knew he would be seeing her soon but he still wanted to be close to her. He hated lying to her and he was breaking his promise. But this was important.

Hermione had set the alarm clock for six in the morning. As soon as it was set off, Hermione leapt from her bed, promptly woke the two boys up, and insisted that they get an early start on the day.

Ron grumbled and complained the entire morning, but Harry and Hermione knew Ron well enough to know that he was not a morning person, so they let him continue on with his constant whining.

They were walking down a very orderly looking Muggle street. Wife's were standing on the doorstep of the homes, waving their husband's good-bye as they set out to work and most balancing a baby on their hip.

Suddenly Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hermione?" Harry said, realizing she was no longer walking with them.

Hermione pointed a finger towards a white house with a blue door and blue shutters. A woman was standing on the doorstep, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. The woman had very eccentric, bushy brown hair and the man, even though they were looking at him from a distance, had very prominent buck-teeth.

"Hermione," Ron gasped excitedly. "Is that them?"

Hermione nodded her head frantically. "Okay, now we can't scare them off remember. Buts lets approach them quickly, before my Dad heads off to work."

The three of them scurried up to the front gate but slowed down some so they didn't look to eager. Mrs. Granger, noticing them, tapped her husband on the shoulder and he spun around, narrowing his eyes at the supposed strangers.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Granger said in a very clear and loud voice.

"Good morning sir!" Hermione chirped cheerfully. "I was wondering if I could have just a minute of your time?"

"Now?" Mr. Granger checked his watch. "I don't know, I might be late. What do you want anyways?"

"I'm not buying anything," Mrs. Granger put in suddenly.

"Oh no, I'm not selling." Hermione gave a quaint little laugh. "Could we maybe just talk inside?"

Mrs. Granger gave a small laugh. "Not without telling us what you want first."

Hermione spun around to face Harry and Ron. She was obviously drawing blanks. Harry didn't quite know what to say. It was clear as day that the so-called Wilkins were not an easy couple to fool.

Harry leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Hermione, just tell them the truth. They're not going to buy anything else."

Hermione gave Harry a long, hard look before slowly turning to face her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, please, can I just talk to you inside?"

Mrs. Granger gave a small gasp. "How do you know our names? Do you work for some kind of government agency?"

"Don't be silly, Monica," Mr. Granger said. He gave Hermione the same long, hard look Hermione herself had just given Harry. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that these people were indeed the Grangers. The similarities between them and Hermione were uncanny.

"Alright then," Mr. Granger finally said. "Just five minutes mind you, or I'll be late."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you so much!" And she flounced inside the house, dragging Harry and Ron with her.

"Okay, what do you really want?" Mr. Granger asked once they had all sat down in the spacious sitting room.

"Mr. Wilkins…" Hermione started off gently. "Can I first tell you that your name is not Wendell Wilkins? Your real name is Jon Granger." Hermione turned to face her mother. "And you're not Monica Wilkins. Your name is Helen Granger."

"What?" Mrs. Granger cried, looking exasperated. "See, Wendell, I told you that you're too kind to people. Now you've let a bunch of weirdo's in our home!"

"Miss…" Mr. Granger started.

"Granger."

"Miss…Granger?" Mr. Granger stood up suddenly. "Please tell me, what is going on here?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm your daughter. And I'm so sorry. For everything."

Mrs. Granger suddenly sank down onto the sofa beside her husband, starring at Hermione as though she hadn't seen her properly before. Hermione was hoping that her mother would take a place next to her father. It would be much easier to do the spell that way.

"I'm very sorry…" Hermione repeated before taking out her wand quickly and performing the spell to make them forget everything they did as Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

The Grangers both looked very dreamy and distance for a few moments before they both came around, looking around their sitting room and then at Hermione. Mrs. Granger let out a sudden shriek.

"Hermione!" She cried. She stood up and flung her arms around her daughter. "Hermione, where are we? What's going on?"

Hermione sat her mother back down on the couch beside her father, drew in a shaky breath, and began the whole long story about the past year. The Grangers expressions were becoming more and more horrified as they listened to the tale.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger said in barely more than a whisper. "How could you do that to us?"

"Mum, I had to," Hermione said tearfully. "You don't understand, it was better this way. All of us would have been in danger if I hadn't done the spell. But everything's okay now. We can all go back home."

The Grangers at last accepted what had happened to them over the last year. Mrs. Granger stared around her house solemnly. "What do we do with this house? I don't remember ever even being here. This is all so strange."

"We can sort all of this out later," Hermione said quickly. "I really want to get you guys back to your old house. You need to get re-settled and we need to make up excuses for your mysterious absence. I was thinking a year-long holiday traveling the world."

"That might work," Mr. Granger smiled. "Lets go, shall we? I really would like to see my real house."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all prepared to Apparate. Harry had to go solo this time since Hermione had to assist her parents.

"Everybody ready?" Hermione asked. "Lets go on the count of three then."

A sudden cold voice sounded from the corner of the sitting room. "Actually, I believe that you three and the Muggles will remain right where you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I just want to take a moment to say thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story so far! The reviews are what motivate me to write more so I just wanted to say that I really appreciate and please keep reviewing! Thank you!

Chapter Five

Harry spun around so quickly he nearly lost his balance. Stepping out of the shadows were three men in long black cloaks, each of them holding a wand in their general direction. Mrs. Granger made a small whimpering noise.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, pulling out his own wand and stepping in front of the Grangers.

The man in front gave a cold, harsh chuckle. All three of them were wearing what were unmistakably Death Eater masks. "Isn't it obvious, Potter? We want you of course. The Dark Lord didn't have the pleasure of killing you but now we will."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "And why should killing me matter anymore? Your master is gone!"

"The Dark Lord may be gone," The man replied coolly. "But some of his followers remain alive and very eager to finish his work."

"Oh really?" Harry sneered. "Who's your new master then? You all don't seem smart enough to organize this on your own."

"Ah, now there's an interesting question," The Death Eater said softly. "I believe you know our new master. Quite well actually. But I won't say his name just quite yet. Why don't I show you to him instead?"

"If you think you're just going to take Harry without a fight, then you are very much mistaken!" Hermione suddenly shrieked.

"How did you find us anyway?" Harry asked.

"Another interesting question, Mr. Potter," The Death Eater said maliciously. "We couldn't have done it without the help of one special young lady."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said slowly, an impending sense of doom settling in on him.

"Well you see, just the other day, we invaded the lovely Weasley home, The Burrow…"

"No!" Ron yelled. He leapt forward in an attempt to reach the Death Eater and cause him bodily harm but Harry grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him back.

The Death Eater laughed. "Very smart move, Potter. You don't want us killing your friend now, do you?" He gave Ron a smug look before continuing on with his story. "None of them would talk. We rounded up everybody we could find in the house and tried every mean of making them talk, but they wouldn't. Very noble family you have there boy."

Ron snarled and tried even harder to get at the Death Eater. Harry dug his grip on Ron's shirt to keep him from moving.

"After some time, our new master showed up and told us that there should be one more Weasley that we didn't have tied up," The Death Eater continued. "I told him that one of the boys died but our master said, no. Another one was missing. The only daughter of the Weasleys."

Harry released Ron's shirt in shock. He didn't seem able to move, breathe, or think. What did they do to Ginny?

The Death Eaters were now circling them, walking quietly. "I forced Veritaserum down the remaining twin's throat. He seemed to be the weakest out of all them. He told me how you three had set off to Australia to find the Mudblood's parents, how you simply wrote a note explaining where you had gone, and the daughter overheard her parents talking about it. Apparently, the foolish girl took off on her own to Australia to find you. Now we had an in. Find the girl and hold her hostage and we know Harry Potter will come quietly."

"No," Harry said firmly, more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh yes," The Death Eater laughed. "We immediately came to Australia in search of the girl. After a mere few hours of searching, we found her in a small Muggle town asking for directions. I Stunned her, dragged her to my master's home, and told those standing guard to do whatever they had to in order to keep the girl quiet. And now, Harry Potter, your little girlfriend is being tortured as we speak. I would come quietly if you want to see her alive."

"No!" Harry screamed. He shoved Ron out of the way and lunged at the Death Eater's throat. "You son of a bitch! Why are you still playing this game? Voldemort is gone, the dark days are over!" Harry's grip on the man's throat tightened. He started sputtering and gasping for air.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione shrieked, trying to pull him off of the Death Eater. "You don't want to kill him." She hissed in his ear as she and Ron finally managed to pull Harry away. "It'll just make the others angry. We need to find Ginny."

Harry was still trying to get at the Death Eaters as Ron and Hermione held him back. The Grangers has successfully sunken against a wall in the corner and were looking utterly terrified. Harry's thoughts strayed to Ginny and he nearly broke down at the thought of her lying helpless in some prison, guards doing God knows what to her as they spoke.

"Take me to her," Harry said through clenched teeth. "Let me see her."

The Death Eater laughed his cold laugh again. "I knew you would see things our way, Mr. Potter. I believe the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor should come along as well. We have no need for the Muggles however, so I think we'll just dispose of them."

"No!" Hermione screamed. "No please, they're not doing anything to you! Let them walk free and I'll come with quietly!"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried. "No, take us instead!" She directed at the Death Eaters. "Let our little girl go free, take us!"

Harry was reminded horribly of his own mother as Mrs. Granger shouted these words to the Death Eaters. And suddenly, Harry knew exactly what was going to happen.

Mrs. Granger flew in front of Hermione as the Death Eater brandished his wand. "Foolish woman, I wasn't going to kill your Mudblood daughter. Yet anyways. We might just have to have some fun with her first."

"You sick bastard!" Ron yelled suddenly. He made to step forward and hit the Death Eater, but Harry held him back, shaking his head. He knew Ron wouldn't understand what was going on but he had to remain silent.

Hermione was trying, and failing, to push her mother off of her. "Mum please, I need to know you're going to be okay. Let them take me. Please, Mum!"

"No!" Mrs. Granger remained as stubborn as ever.

The Death Eater gave a small chuckle. "Foolish woman." He said again as he raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No!" Hermione screamed. Mr. Granger ran forward and attempted to throw himself in front of his wife's body but he couldn't. Something like an invisible force field was stopping everybody from coming within five feet of Mrs. Granger and Hermione.

The Death Eaters eyes widened suddenly from behind his mask. He made a small grunting noise before crumpling to the ground, his eyes wide and un-seeing. He was dead.

Harry took advantage of the situation and pointed his wand at the remaining to Death Eaters, Stunning them both.

Mrs. Granger took in the situation around her and collapsed. The invisible barrier between her and the Death Eaters vanished and Mr. Granger rushed forwards, catching his wife in his arms.

"Is she okay?" He whispered.

Hermione knelt beside her mother and started checking her pulse and feeling her forehead. "Fine," Hermione breathed. "She's fine. Oh, thank God. Probably just a little shaken up. Dad, I have to take you both home now. You'll be much safer there." Hermione stood to face Harry and Ron. "By the sounds of it, it seems as though Ginny is somewhere in Australia. I'm going to take my parents home and you two need to get started searching. We need to find out who this so-called new master is of the Death Eaters and do something with this." She angrily kicked the dead Death Eater and looked down at the two Stunned ones with disgust.

Harry bent down to look at the dead Death Eater more closely. He stuck out a hand and ripped the mask off of the man's face. It was Augustus Rookwood. More hatred surged through Harry's body. This was Fred's killer.

Harry ripped the masks off the other two and found Macnair and Avery. He kicked each of them in turn and then looked up at Hermione. "We have to get going. Ginny's out there somewhere. I need to know she's okay."

Hermione gave her friend a look of sympathy. "I know, Harry, I know. We're going to find her. Let me take my parents home first."

She told her parents how to hold on to her arms, gave a small smile to Harry and Ron, and turned on the spot, Disapparating with a sharp _crack_!

Harry turned to face Ron. "We've got to go. I don't know where to start looking but I have to find Ginny."

"I know, mate," Ron said. "She's my sister, remember. I want to find her just as badly."

"Alright, lets go then," Harry said. Both of them turned on the spot and Apparated into the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry this is another short chapter, but again its leading up to the good ones!

Chapter Six

Harry landed on uneven ground and nearly lost his footing as Ron appeared next to him with a small popping noise.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around. They appeared to be in a very dark and very deserted forest. Harry shrugged. "No idea, but something must have brought us here. C'mon, we've got to find Ginny."

Silent determination and fear clutched at Harry's chest as he started running through the forest, scrambling through the trees and bushes, sustaining a number of scratches on his arms as he did so. But he couldn't even feel the pain. Harry was numb with shock. He couldn't lose Ginny. He loved her too much…

After nearly thirty minutes of scrambling through the dark forest, they were still right where they had started; completely lost. Ron stopped in his tracks suddenly. "Mate," He said, clutching a stitch in his side. "This is starting to seem hopeless. We don't even know where we are. How are we supposed to find Ginny like this?"

Harry stood rooted to the spot and stared up at the sky. He could barely see it through all the trees that blocked the sun's rays. He closed his eyes tightly and focused hard on Ginny. _I need you, Ginny. I need to find you. Please, give me a sign. Anything_.

"Harry!" Ron suddenly gasped.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at Ron. Ron was pointing at something out in the distance, his eyes wide in shock. Harry followed Ron's line of sight and felt something catch in his throat.

Deep in the heart of the woods was a dark looking manor. It was huge; at least four stories tall and as wide as a football field. Eerie looking green vines snaked their way around the house and the black shutters swayed in the breeze.

"That wasn't there a second ago," Ron said quietly. "What d'you suppose it is?"

Harry stared at the house, hardly daring to believe his own eyes. "I think Ginny's in there. I was thinking about her and I asked for a sign. Do you think this is something like the Room of Requirement?"

"I dunno," Ron said slowly. "It doesn't really seem that likely. Let's get closer."

Together, they slowly moved through the trees and approached the house. "It almost looks deserted," Harry said quietly. "I don't understand how it just showed up though."

"Maybe we should just move on," Ron suggested, sounding incredibly anxious.

"No," Harry said firmly. "There's a reason this house showed up suddenly. I'm not just going to leave when Ginny could be in there right now."

"Alright," Ron sighed. "But this could be an incredible waste of time. We need to find Ginny."

Harry ignored Ron and crept closer to the house. He looked up at the upper floors and saw the second window on the third floor had a dim light peering through. Harry looked back at Ron. "Maybe it's not completely deserted." He pointed at the light.

Harry studied a vine that hung its way down from the third floor. He tugged on it once and said, "I think this is strong enough. I'm going up. You stay down here and do a look-out. And keep an eye out for Hermione. She'll find a way of finding us."

Harry stared up at the window with the light on and began climbing the vine. The vine was sturdy enough to support his weight but it was a difficult task nonetheless. Harry finally made it to the window and tried to peer inside. It was difficult with all the dust and grime covering the windowpane. Harry ducked down so that nobody could see him and looked in through the tiniest crack at the bottom of the window.

At first glance the room looked deserted. All that was in there was a small cot with one ragged looking blanket, a dresser, and an ancient-looking lamp that was the source of the light. Harry looked desperately around the room, trying to find any sign of human life at all.

Suddenly the door to the room flew open with a bang and a tall man wearing black robes and a mask covering his face limped into the room. He went straight to the dresser and began ripping the drawers open. He was obviously searching for something and he seemed to be in a rush.

Harry watched the man shrewdly, wondering who he was and if he knew where Ginny was. The man suddenly grabbed something out of the drawers and hurried out of the room. Harry gave the room one last look before climbing back down to the ground.

"Ginny's in there, Ron," Harry said. "I can feel it. We need to get in."

Harry started to go forwards but Ron reached out an arm, pulling him backwards. "Are you mad?" Ron hissed. "You can't just go barging in there like you own the place. These are Death Eaters we're talking about Harry! You have to plan these things carefully."

"Ginny is in there and being tortured as we speak!" Harry yelled. He didn't care about keeping his voice down or trying to remain secretive. All he cared about was Ginny.

"Harry, I know." Ron was staring at his best friend as though he were completely mad. "I know, but if we just run in there, what do you think they're going to do to Ginny then, huh?"

Harry hung his head silently. He knew he was being stupid. He just so badly wanted to see Ginny again, to make sure she was alright. It was his fault she was here after all; if he had only let her just come along with them in the first place they wouldn't be here right now.

Harry heard something cracking and rustling in the trees behind them suddenly. Harry spun around and took out his wand. Ron did the same thing behind him but immediately lowered it when Hermione stepped through the trees, looking very harassed.

"Hermione," Ron breathed a sigh of relief and embraced her in his arms. "I can't believe you found us."

"Its quite simple, actually," Hermione said briskly. "All I needed to do was think about how badly I wanted to find you two and I knew I'd Apparate here okay. I was walking through the forest for some time though before I heard Harry's yelling." She turned to face Harry. "You really should keep your voice down, you know."

"Yeah, well I'm trying to keep my cool here, but it's hard," Harry snarled, trying to keep his temper. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets impatiently, wanting to start discussing a way to get inside the manor when his hand suddenly grabbed something.

Bewildered, Harry pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pockets that he didn't ever remember putting in there. Harry smoothed it out so he could read it and was amazed to see Ginny's curly handwriting.

_Harry_, the note began, _I have a feeling that you're going to do something stupid without me so I decided to leave you a note just in case you do go off in the middle of the night on some new adventure. I just wanted to tell you to be safe and know that if you truly love me like I love you, you'll always have a way of coming back to me. Love from Ginny._

Harry shook out the note and something silver fell to the ground. He immediately bent down to pick it up and saw it was a small silver charm in the shape of a lightning bolt hanging from a fine silver chain. Harry clutched the charm tightly in his hand and felt it at once growing warm.

"Harry," said Hermione. "What's that?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, still absolutely amazed. "Ginny," He said slowly. "She's okay." The charm grew warmer still in his hand.

Hermione's hand was still laced with Ron's as she came closer to Harry. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I know you're worried. We're going to find her, okay?"

Harry looked down at the charm once more and said, "Ginny, I love you and need you."

Suddenly the charm was scalding hot. Harry nearly dropped it but his mind was telling him otherwise. There was a peculiar sensation from somewhere behind his navel as his feet left the ground, Hermione and Ron right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry felt his feet hit solid ground after some time. Hermione let go of his shoulder at last and fell to the ground, taking Ron down with her.

"Oh, sorry," She said, getting back up. She helped Ron up and looked at Harry, her eyes wide. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry looked at the charm now lying still in the palm of his hand. It had cooled off now and was looking perfectly normal. Harry shook his head, still in shock. "I think it was a Portkey. I always knew Ginny was gifted but…"

"What?" Hermione sounded exasperated. "Are you saying that…that thing was from Ginny? She turned it into a _Portkey_?"

Ron looked impressed beyond his will. Hermione was looking disbelieving. "How on earth did she manage that?"

Harry shrugged but looked up at the other two. "We can ask her later. I know she's alright. I can feel it."

"Where are we anyways?" Hermione whispered, looking around. Harry, too, looked around and saw that they seemed to be in an empty and creepy basement-type room. It was dirty and cobwebs were everywhere. Dark outlines of un-used furniture lined the room.

"Do you think we're inside the manor?" Ron asked.

"Possibly," Hermione answered. "Whatever this place is, though, it's very creepy."

"Lets move around a bit," Harry said. "Keep your voices down and try to remain un-seen."

The basement they were in was extremely large. Harry found it difficult to maneuver through all the furniture littering the floor. They soon realized that they were very much alone, at least in the basement, so they stopped sneaking along like mice and went on a full-out search for any sign of life.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered urgently. "I found a staircase, come look!"

Harry hurried over to Hermione's side and looked up the staircase she had finally located. "We've got to go up," He said, looking around at the other two. "I don't think Ginny's down here at least."

Harry had his foot on the first step going up when he heard voices. He looked around at the other two, utterly bewildered. The voices were growing louder. "Quick!" Harry hissed. "Back here!" He dragged Ron and Hermione behind a very battered looking sofa. They ducked down, listening intently to the voices.

"What is the problem now?" One man asked, sounding very irritated.

"The girl," Another man answered. "She won't shut up. I've tried everything."

"Why don't you Stun her or something?" The first man said harshly.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" snarled the second man. "She keeps waking up in record-breaking time. I tried the Cruciatus Curse but even that won't shut her up completely. Though it has helped a little."

Harry clenched his fist tightly. He was using every last ounce of self-control he had to keep from leaping up and strangling the men talking. Hermione seemed to be thinking what he was thinking, since she suddenly gripped his shoulder very tightly, as though ready to hold him back.

The first man heaved a much exaggerated sigh. "Fine, if you're so incapable of handling the girl, _I'll_ do it. Our master will not be pleased to find out you can't keep a stupid little girl quiet, you know."

Harry heard the footsteps die away and he leapt up at once. "We've got to get to her! Who knows what that man is going to do!"

"Harry, I know," Hermione said soothingly. "But we mustn't be seen. Come on."

Leading the way, she silently crept up the stairs, looking very cat-like. Harry and Ron followed in her wake. When they reached the top, Hermione peered around the corner. She looked back at the other two.

"Its clear but be quiet," She said. Harry followed Hermione into a dimly lit room. It appeared to be a kitchen but quite obviously no recent cooking had taken place there. The oven was coated in grease and the countertops had dust at least an inch thick on top.

They walked through the dingy kitchen and found themselves soon enough in a new room. Again it was very dark but the outline of a very fine dining table could be seen. The table looked as though it had recently been used for a meeting. All twelve chairs were pushed back from the table and papers were strewn about.

They cautiously walked through the house. Harry felt as though they had been searching for hours. Only once or twice did they hear voices and have to duck down out of the way but other than that, no danger crossed their path.

They were walked along a long hallway that stretched across the third floor when Hermione suddenly pointed at something down the end of the hall.

"It's a ladder," She whispered. "I bet it leads to the attic."

Hurriedly, they all scurried up to the ladder and looked up. It indeed led to some sort of trapdoor that looked as though it could be the entrance to an attic. Hermione looked around nervously at Harry.

"What do you reckon?" She asked.

"I can't guarantee that nobody is up there," Harry said solemnly. "But I've got to try. You two stay look-out but make sure you're not seen."

Slowly, Harry climbed the ladder. When he reached the top he looked back down at the other two to make sure everything was clear at the bottom. He reached up and pushed the heavy door out of the way.

Harry stuck his head inside the trapdoor and saw that it was definitely an attic. The wooden floor was dusty and boxes were everywhere. Harry didn't see any movement from people inside the room, so he pushed his body the rest of the way through.

The attic was large, big enough to fit another, smaller house inside of. Harry looked around every corner and saw no men waiting in dark cloaks so he started walking quickly, looking for any sign of Ginny.

He had reached the back corner of the dark attic when he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. Lying on the floor as though dead lay a small figure with flaming red hair.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, running forward. He was so close, he could almost touch her. He reached out a hand to stroke her beautiful hair but suddenly he was flown backwards at least ten feet.

Harry crawled forward again and realized he could not touch her. The guards had obviously put some kind of prison wall around her that was invisible. Harry tried everything he could think of to break the spell all while calling Ginny's name, trying desperately to wake her.

Harry ran back the length of the attic and called down the attic door. "Hermione! I need your help!"

He helped Hermione through the trapdoor and ran back with her, showing her Ginny and the impressive prison system that stood between them.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped when she first saw Ginny. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I need to find out!" Harry cried urgently. "Please Hermione, can't you break this barrier?"

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said anxiously. "I can try but if it's serious Dark Magic we're working with, I don't know if I'll be able to."

Hermione took out her wand and started muttering under her breath. Harry dropped down to the ground and got as close as he could to Ginny. "I'm here, Ginny. Everything's okay now. Please wake up."

Harry wanted so badly to touch her; to just reach out and grab her hand. Hermione was still muttering constantly under her breath. Finally she turned around to Harry. "I think I may have gotten it but it might not be permanent so get her quick before it traps you too!"

Harry rushed to Ginny's side, shaking her gently, finally grasping her hand in his. "Ginny, come on, we've got to get you out of here!"

Ginny would not move. Harry strongly suspected that she had been Stunned again. Or been tortured so much by means of the Cruciatus Curse that she had passed out.

"Harry!" Hermione moaned. "Hurry, please!"

Harry did the only logical thing. He scooped Ginny up in his arms and ran for it, Hermione close on his heels. He ran to the trapdoor and kicked it open. Hermione went down and Harry shifted Ginny so that she was now flung over one of his shoulders so he could get down okay.

Hermione was waiting anxiously at the bottom, holding out her arms as though she suspected Ginny might fall out of Harry's arms. He had such a death grip on her though that it would have been quite unlikely.

Once he made it safely to the bottom of the ladder, Harry shifted Ginny again so that she was lying comfortably in his arms. Harry looked around suddenly and realized that something was not right.

"Where's Ron?" He asked Hermione slowly.

Hermione gasped and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "Ron!" She screamed abruptly.

"Hermione, be quiet!" Harry hissed, surprised by his friend's behavior. She would normally not scream like that.

Hermione ran down the long hallway, her sobs echoing through the deserted corridor. "Hermione!" Harry called desperately. "Hermione, please stop!"

Suddenly, Hermione did stop, her sobs subsiding at once. Harry, too, came to a halt as soon as he was directly next to Hermione. Out of the one of the many rooms lining the hallway, a tall man dressed in long black robes stepped out. It was the same man Harry had seen in the window, the man who had been looking for something.

From behind him stepped two more men, each of them holding one of Ron's arms so that he could not escape.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped so quietly that it might have been passed as a hiccup.

"We thought you might show up Potter to save your little girlfriend," The man in front said. "So you figured out how to get past our little security device to keep the girl imprisoned, did you? Very clever. However you did not think that if the prison had been invaded we would, of course, know about it? I made sure that if anybody tried to take the girl, I would be warned. I came to the attic expecting to have to fight you for the girl's body so we could still have leverage over you when instead I found your best friend! Funny how life deals you these little presents."

Harry snarled at the men. "Let him go."

"Oh no, Mr. Potter," He said coldly. "I'm afraid it just won't be that easy. You will come with me now or you will watch your friend die."

Ron was still trying to break free of the men's grip but they were much to strong for him. He seemed incapable of speech. Harry knew they had put a Silencing Charm on him to keep him from yelling.

"And where do you want to take me?" Harry asked, shifting under Ginny's dead weight.

"I think, Mr. Potter, it is time you meet our new master."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry was breathing very heavily; Ginny was starting to weigh him down. But he didn't dare set her down. Ginny would never be out of his sight again. He glared at the men in front of him. He had never known he could possess so much hatred before.

Hermione was trembling next to him, her eyes never leaving Ron's. Harry felt with a pang what Hermione must be going through. It was like him with Ginny. She just wanted Ron to be safe.

"Where is your new master then?" Harry spat at them.

"I don't think I should tell you that, Potter," said the leader softly. "At least, not in front of the others. You see, I don't want them breaking free and coming after you. You do seem to have a rather loyal following, after all."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry stated quite clearly. "Unless I know these three are safe and far away from you."

The Death Eater chuckled quietly. "Very noble, you are Potter, the Dark Lord was always well aware of that. As is our new master. You will join us now, Potter, and come meet our new master."

Harry looked down at Ginny, her pale face vivid against her red hair. "I'll come," He said so quietly he could barely understand himself. "If you let them go."

"No!" Hermione sobbed. "Please, Harry, let me come too! Let them send back Ginny and Ron."

At these words, Ron began fighting even more against his captors, shaking his head frantically. Hermione's eyes welled with tears once more. "Yes Ron," She whispered. "It's the only way."

The main Death Eater was surveying Ron and Ginny as though he hadn't seen them properly before. "Fine," He said. "Send the red-heads back. We'll keep Potter and the Mudblood."

Ron snarled dangerously but was still unable to make a sound. Hermione leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "I'll create a Portkey. I think I might be able to do it. It'll send Ron and Ginny back; they can look after Ginny then. She needs care; she doesn't look well at all."

Harry nodded slowly. Hermione looked the Death Eater straight in the eyes. "I'm sending them back now. I'd much more prefer it if I could do it, rather than you."

The Death Eater said nothing but eyed Hermione shrewdly. Hermione grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was an ancient looking vase. She muttered something under her breath and immediately, the vase glowed blue and trembled violently for a few moments and then went back to normal.

"Okay, quickly then," Hermione said. "Ron will need to hold Ginny."

Ron was using every way of fighting he could think of to try and escape the Death Eaters. He obviously wanted Hermione to go back instead of him. The Death Eaters bound Ginny to Ron tightly. Harry squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. Then they forced Ron to hold onto the vase.

It only took three seconds. Ron set a look of loathing towards everybody in the room. Hermione was close to tears again but she held her stubborn gaze with Ron until the vase glowed blue again and both Ginny and Ron vanished.

"Now that that's settled and the Pure-Blood traitors are gone," said the lead Death Eater once more. "Let us go."

Both of the Death Eaters that were holding Ron pounced, one taking Harry and the other taking Hermione. They roughly bound their hands together with ropes that shot out of their wands and then grabbed their forearms so tightly that Harry felt his eyes actually watering. Hermione made a small whimpering sound next to him.

Suddenly, all three of the Death Eaters turned on the spot and Harry felt everything being pressed in around him. When they finally arrived, after what seemed like ages, the Death Eaters refused to loosen their grips on their arms.

They were now standing in another house. Harry looked around. They were in a very large room, with a magnificent looking desk standing right in the middle. Harry looked over at Hermione and she managed a very small, reassuring smile before the main Death Eater suddenly Apparated right next to Harry.

"Welcome to our master's home," He said coldly. "We are no longer in Australia but where our master considers home."

Harry could only assume that they were back somewhere near London. Or at least he hoped they were near London. That meant he was that much closer to Ginny.

"Where is he then?" Harry blurt out suddenly. "Where is the coward?"

The Death Eater's curse hit Harry before he even knew what was going on. Harry dropped to the ground, he felt like thousands of knives were stabbing him all at the same time. He could hear Hermione screaming in the distance and the Death Eaters laughing. Everything was complete confusion until the pain abruptly stopped and Harry found himself panting and lying on the floor.

Hermione was sweating and looking like she wanted nothing more than to break free of her captor's hold and drop to Harry's side. The main Death Eater was still holding his wand out, looking like he would very much like to strike Harry again. "Don't," He hissed so vehemently that Harry actually cringed. "Call our master a coward."

Another laugh, one strangely cold and almost un-human like, sounded through the room. The Death Eaters looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Harry was looking to and he noticed a chair behind the desk that he hadn't noticed before. It was a handsome, black leather chair that was turned so that it faced the window. Harry could not see the person sitting in it.

"Master," said the main Death Eater. "We have brought you Potter and a Mudblood."

"I have no need for a Mudblood," The man in the chair said. "Take her away and do with her what you please."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. Harry felt his heart beating very rapidly, his mind working fast. "No!" He shouted suddenly.

"No?" questioned the man in the chair. "Ah, you must want me to save your little girlfriend. Well now this just makes it all the more sweet. I think you deserve to watch the filthy little Mudblood be punished."

Hermione's bottom lip started to tremble but she remained strong. Harry couldn't stand to watch her like this. "No, you can't take her. Kill me if you have to. Let her go free," He said.

The new master of darkness laughed. "There is no doubt in my mind that we will kill you, Potter." There was something strangely familiar about this man's voice. Harry tried to push the thought away but it was nagging him in the back of his mind. "And after you have gone, we will dispose of the Mudblood filth as well."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, just trying to buy time. "Voldemort is gone. Why are you bothering with all this Dark stuff again? It's just not worth it. The Aurors will find you eventually."

"While that may be true," The man admitted. "It does not mean that we can't do what we can before that moment comes." Harry was still desperately trying to figure out why the man's voice sounded so familiar. "The Dark Lord started a very noble work, getting rid of Muggles and Mudblood filth that littered this planet. We just have every desire to continue it."

"How is it that there are still even any of you left?" Harry said quickly. "Death Eaters, I mean? Most of you died or went to Azkaban."

"Not all of us died, Potter. And those who went to Azkaban quickly escaped. Dementors no longer guard the prison, as you should well be aware of by now."

Harry gulped. He hadn't been aware that the Dementors had been removed from Azkaban. Not that it really mattered; they weren't doing much guarding since Harry's fifth year when Voldemort regained strength once more. He wondered how they were keeping the prisoners in the cells without the effects of the Dementors.

"The Death Eaters quickly gathered once more and sought out to find a new master," He said coldly. "Obviously I seemed like the only logical choice."

Harry was starting to feel angry once more. "If you're such a great master of the Dark side then why don't you show us your face?"

There was a long pause. The only thing Harry could hear was Hermione's heavy breathing. Finally, the man in the chair said, "You are right, Potter. I should show you my face."

It was almost as if the chair spun around in slow-motion. Hermione, who was closer to the desk and had the first glimpse of him, gasped dramatically. She spun around to Harry, her eyes so wide they were almost popping.

The chair continued to turn until Harry saw a stocky man wearing all black robes. He had freckles plastered everywhere and flaming red hair. Weasley-like red hair.

Harry narrowed his eyes, his heart thumping uncontrollably now against his chest. Charlie Weasley looked Harry in the eyes and smiled maliciously.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"No," Harry said firmly. "It can't be."

Harry was staring at Charlie like he had never seen him properly before. It was undoubtedly Charlie Weasley, however it was a Charlie Weasley that Harry didn't know. He was looking unusually pale and his eyes had a sort of glazed over look. He still looked at Harry with the utmost of loathing, nonetheless.

"This is absurd!" Hermione suddenly shrieked. "There is no way—"

"Silence!" The Death Eater hissed harshly at Hermione. Hermione clamped her lips together but stared furiously at the Death Eater.

"Charlie, why would you do this?" Harry asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

Suddenly, a fourth Death Eater appeared in the room with a sharp cracking noise. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Charlie. "_Stupefy_!" He yelled. Charlie slumped over in his chair, clearly unconscious.

Harry turned to stare at the Death Eater. He, in turn, stared at Harry, and then slowly withdrew his hood, revealing long blonde hair and evil dark eyes. Lucius Malfoy smiled coldly.

"You!" Harry spat.

"Me," Malfoy said conversationally. "I thought you would have figured this out a long time ago, Potter. What with all your snooping and interfering. But for once, our plan of using Charlie Weasley here went unnoticed. And it still will, once we finish both of you off."

Harry looked over at Hermione as she suddenly gasped. She was wearing an expression that Harry had always seen her wear when she had figured out a particularly difficult homework assignment or problem.

"He's under the Imperius Curse, isn't he?" She whispered.

Lucius Malfoy laughed softly. "You surely didn't think that this Blood-Traitor was acting of his own free will, did you? Oh no, you see, we had a plan…"

Malfoy strode towards the window and began his tale. "Minutes after we departed from Hogwarts after the long battle, I knew the Dark days were over. We had finally been defeated. True, I had my wife and son, but I still felt as though something was missing. I need the Dark Arts. They keep me alive.

"Most of my fellow Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban but they shortly escaped. You see, Azkaban is nothing without the Dementors. We all met in my manor, discussing what we should do next. Very few agreed we should move on with our lives. We wanted something done. We, at least, wanted the Dark Lord's work to be finished. Which would, of course, be to kill Harry Potter.

"We agreed, however, that it would not be safe for one of us to become the new master of Darkness," Malfoy continued. "If anybody were to find out about our new plans, they would instantly arrest all of us and make sure we had no way to escape this time. So what was our next step, you ask? Find somebody so unlikely to lead us that if the Ministry were to find us, they would only believe our so-called new master."

Hermione was looking absolutely furious but Harry still didn't quite understand why they needed to use Charlie Weasley in the first place.

"You see, just be using this Blood-Traitor here, we could be insured that the rest of us are safe," said Malfoy, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Hermione's face. "If we were to be caught, we could blame it entirely on him. We could say that he put the rest of us under the Imperius Curse and forced us to join him."

"You bastard!" Harry yelled suddenly. The Death Eaters roared with laughter.

Malfoy chuckled appreciatively. "Now, I just won't have that, Potter. _Crucio_!"

Harry fell down to the ground once more, withering in pain. He could hear Hermione screaming for them to stop, hear the Death Eaters laughing once more. Finally, it stopped and Harry felt himself being yanked back up to his feet again.

"And finally," Malfoy said. "Our day has come. When we can kill Harry Potter and be rid of him forever."

Hermione gave a dry sob and Harry's brain was working furiously. He wasn't just going to take this. He had to think of something, anything…

Malfoy was talking to the other Death Eaters now. "Once I've killed Potter, take the girl and do with her what you please. Just make sure you kill her before tonight. I cannot risk her escaping and telling anybody our plan." Malfoy smiled suddenly. "Once Potter's out of the way, the Wizarding World will once again be ours!"

Harry looked over at Hermione and locked eyes with her. He had to get her out of her; he didn't even want to think of the horrible things they would do to her if she was alone. Hermione stared at Harry for a couple of heartbeats before giving him a shadow of a wink. Harry watched, astonished, as her hand was moving slowly behind her back.

The Death Eater holding her arms back was to busy listening to Malfoy's instructions to notice anything. Slowly but surely, she managed to grab her wand from inside the Death Eater's front pocket.

Harry saw her flick her wand and the robes binding her hands together disappeared almost immediately. Hermione always was excellent at nonverbal spells, unlike Harry who still needed to master them.

With Hermione's hands finally free, she was able to point her wand at Harry and he felt the robes binding his hands disappear at last. He kept them behind his back however, just as Hermione was doing. They didn't want to make any sudden movements.

Malfoy was now in deep discussion about their plans on what they should do once Harry had been killed. Not one person seemed to notice what Harry and Hermione were up to. Hermione pointed her wand at the Death Eater holding her captive and suddenly he keeled over backwards.

Malfoy jumped and stared at the fallen man. "What is wrong with you?" He spat.

Harry turned around and did the only logical thing he could think of without his wand to defend him: He punched his captor in the face. Harry felt the man's nose break as blood flowed over his hand. Harry grabbed his wand from inside the man's robes before he fell to the ground and pointed it at Malfoy.

"_Stupefy_!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time. Malfoy and the remaining Death Eater both fell to the ground. Their reflexes weren't quick enough and Harry and Hermione had the element of surprise on their side.

Harry used the Body-Bind Curse on the Death Eater he punched in the nose to make sure he couldn't do them any harm and they both turned to face Charlie.

"What should we do with him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head slightly. "I'm not really sure. They'll know we took him back to the Burrow once they've all woken up. He could be in so much danger."

"We should at least wake him," Harry said.

"Alright," Hermione agreed. She looked behind her at the Stunned men on the ground. "But let's hurry up. I don't want them to wake up while we're still here."

Hermione pointed her wand at Charlie's face and muttered, "_Ennervate_."

Charlie awoke quickly, sitting upright in his chair. He glared at Hermione as though she had disturbed him during a good night's sleep.

"Oh my!" Hermione squeaked.

Charlie reached out abruptly and wrapped his hand tightly around Hermione's wrist. Harry saw Hermione's face contort with pain.

"What do we do?" She whispered, obviously panicked. "He's still under the Imperius Curse and I don't know how to lift that!"

Charlie looked ready to kill. He was gazing at Hermione with such a look of dislike that Harry was surprised Hermione was recoiling at just the sight of him. Harry, unsure of what to do, thought that Charlie was soon going to break Hermione's wrist. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Charlie's hand. "_Relashio_!" He yelled quickly. Charlie dropped Hermione's wrist quickly, as if he had been scalded.

"_Stupefy_," Hermione whispered, almost sadly, at Charlie. He slumped over once more and looked to be in a deep safe. "He's not safe to take back. We're just going to have to go and come up with another way to rescue him. Malfoy obviously has him thinking to kill or hurt anybody that is not a Death Eater or associated with Dark Arts. At least, that's what I'm thinking."

Harry looked at Charlie, feeling horrible that they were leaving him behind. But they had no choice. And Harry had to get Hermione out of here.

"Come on," Harry said. "We are definitely not safe here. Especially you. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get him. We need to get back to the Burrow and figure out a plan."

Hermione held out her right arm. "I'd much prefer if you did Side-Along Apparition with me, Harry. I'm sorry; I'm just feeling so paranoid."

Harry nodded, feeling it was no good to argue. He grabbed Hermione's arm and felt her turn on the spot. He glanced one last time at Charlie and prayed that the Death Eaters wouldn't do anything to him when they woke up as Harry and Hermione Disapparated back to safety.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the really big delay between chapters but school started and things were getting a little hectic! I'll try and have the chapters up more regularly and sooner than this last one was. And thanks again for all my reviewers, you really keep me motivated!

Chapter Ten

"Oh, Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley's screams were the first thing Harry heard as his feet his solid ground. He blinked and looked around at his surroundings. They were indeed back at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, George, and Ron were all sitting the family room. Mrs. Weasley had thrown herself on Harry in a rib-splintering hug.

"Thank goodness," She kept murmuring. She turned to Hermione and hugged her as well. "Ron told us what happened. I can't believe that the Death Eaters still think they've got a shot! It's simply ridiculous."

Ron, meanwhile, had stood numbly from his seat and walked up to Hermione, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Harry saw her clinging to him, neither looking like they ever wanted to let go of each other.

Ron drew back slightly to look into Hermione's eyes. He smiled weakly. "If you ever do that to me again, I swear I'll really never speak to you until the day I die."

Hermione laughed softly. "If I had a Galleon for every time you said that, I'd be rich right now."

Harry looked desperately around the room and found no sign of Ginny. He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Where's—"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off with a single look. Harry's heart seemed to drop into his stomach, he felt as though he was going to suddenly be violently ill. "She—she's upstairs." Mrs. Weasley pointed a shaking finger toward the stairs. "In her room."

Harry at once lunged towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. He could hear Ron and Hermione slowly following. He knew they wanted to give him time alone with her and for that, he was grateful.

Harry opened Ginny's bedroom door and felt his breath catch in his throat. She was lying on her bed, covered in a thin blanket and looking like a sleeping angel with her hair spread above her head like a strange halo. She was breathing very heavily, even in her sleep. Harry noticed cuts and bruises on her arms and face that he had not noticed when he left her.

Harry took the chair sitting in the corner of the room and dragged it over to Ginny's bedside, grasping Ginny's hand tightly. Ginny stirred slightly but did not wake.

Hermione and Ron finally entered the room. Hermione gasped immediately at the sight of her. "Oh my," She whispered, her hand over her mouth. "What did they do to her?"

"She's not well," Ron said in a hoarse whisper. He looked like he was struggling to keep composure. "She hasn't woken up yet. Mum's been keeping constant watch over her though. She's still healing her wounds and stuff."

Mrs. Weasley then entered the room and her eyes landed on Harry, her face mixed with an expression of unbearable grief and sympathy. "Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said, his voice breaking. He cleared his throat. "Will she be…okay?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said, though averting her gaze slightly. "I have full confidence that my daughter…my only daughter…" And at that, she lost her. She flung herself into Ron's arms while Ron very awkwardly patted his mother on the back.

"Mum, its okay," Ron said. "She's going to be okay."

Mr. Weasley walked in, obviously drawn in by Mrs. Weasley's cries. "Molly," He said softly. "Come now, Ginny will be fine. I think a strong cup of tea is in order."

He seized Mrs. Weasley's hand and dragged her out of the room. She allowed him to drag her away, but reluctantly. Harry turned back to face Ginny, vowing silently to never leave her side until she woke up.

"Harry," Hermione said moments later, breaking the silence. Harry jumped in his seat, he had nearly forgotten Ron and Hermione were still there. "Harry, I think we need to go downstairs…and tell them…"

Harry nodded silently. Ron was looking between Harry and Hermione, a confused expression on his face. "What—?" He began but Hermione silenced him with a look.

He turned to face Ginny again. Hermione seemed to have read his mind. "Harry, it's alright. She doesn't even know you're here. You can come right back up and be with her."

He nodded his head again and got up to follow Hermione from the room. The rest of the Weasleys were all sitting around the kitchen table. Ron joined his family and looked up at Harry and Hermione expectantly.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began. "We need to know what you all witnessed while you and Hermione were, you know, being held hostage."

Harry nodded his head. "I'll tell you everything I heard. But I have to warn you—" He broke off and looked at Hermione who nodded her head encouragingly. "I have some very bad news that I should have told you about right away. But I have a feeling he is in no immediate danger."

"Who isn't?" demanded Mrs. Weasley at once.

Harry took in a deep breath. "They've got Charlie."

"No!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She stood up so suddenly that her chair went flying backwards onto the kitchen floor. "No, they can't! Not another one of my children! Why, why does this happen to us?" Mrs. Weasley was in absolute hysterics. Harry knew better then to start talking. He waited while Mr. Weasley and Bill calmed Mrs. Weasley down. They eventually managed to sit her down in her seat, though she started rocking back in forth, sobbing into an old handkerchief. Bill found some Firewhiskey and poured it into his mother's cup of tea.

"Harry, please go on," Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"Somehow they managed to put Charlie under the Imperius Curse," Harry began. Mrs. Weasley heaved a huge sob. "They've ordered him to be their new master but really Lucius Malfoy is behind it all. He's just using Charlie as their front so if they're caught, they can blame it all on him and they'll go free while Charlie will be imprisoned."

Mr. Weasley was looking unusually grave. Bill looked at Harry. "So that's why he's been acting so weird," He said. "He's been under the Imperius Curse. I can believe this. I should have recognized the symptoms!" Bill pounded the table so hard with his fist that he made everyone jumped. He sounded extremely angry with himself.

"Well?" Bill demanded, rounding on Harry once more. "What are they going to do to him now?"

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly. "I don't think he really recognized Hermione and myself. He knew who I was but I don't think he knew that we had ever met before. Then Malfoy came in and Stunned Charlie so he wouldn't know what else happened after that."

"We think they won't do anything rash," Hermione said suddenly. "I mean, you know, kill him…" She broke off awkwardly and looked down at her feet.

Harry continued on for her. "Nonetheless, we still want to do all we can to save him and we want to do it quickly. We think that their headquarters is back here, near London. I'll bet you anything its Malfoy's manor."

"Would they really be that obvious?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged. "You never know. They don't always think things through, you know."

Mr. Weasley took in a deep breath. "Thank you both, for telling us about it. We need to go into this with a plan though. I'm not risking anything when it comes to another one of our sons. We might have to get a few of the old Order members together. Kingsley's going to be notified of the Death Eaters getting back together anyways."

Mr. Weasley ran a hand across his forehead, closing his eyes and looking at least ten years older. Harry couldn't imagine the amount of stress on both him and Mrs. Weasley right now.

Bill was looking determined, as though he wanted to Apparate to the Malfoy manor that instant and snatch his brother back to safety. Harry wasn't worried though; he knew Bill wouldn't do anything rash. He knew they would need a plan.

"Well Harry, until Kingsley and some of the Order arrive, you can go back up to Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. "They're going to want to question you. And you too, Hermione, I would think."

Harry at once raced for the stairs and threw himself into Ginny's bedroom. She was the same way he had left her, sleeping soundly, still looking like she had been badly abused. Harry wanted her to wake up so she could tell him everything that happened to her and then he could…what exactly? Murder the bastards who did this to her? Harry thought that probably wouldn't fall under the "staying calm" category. And that was something had to do right now, for Charlie's sake.

Harry sat by Ginny's bed for hours, just holding her hand and watching her lie there, completely unaware that he was sitting next to her. Hermione came up nearly three hours later and tried to get Harry to come down with her and Ron and just get his mind off Ginny. But he flat-out refused to leave her side. After all, if he hadn't of left her side in the first place, like he promised, she wouldn't be like this now.

Hermione, haven given up on convincing Harry to move downstairs with her, sat with Harry for a half-hour before going downstairs to dinner. Mrs. Weasley came up about an hour later with a tray of food for Harry but he found it hard to keep anything down at the moment. Mrs. Weasley finally stopped trying to get Harry to eat and focused instead on fussing with Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley tried waking her once more but was unsuccessful. Harry started to worry even more now. Mrs. Weasley smoothed back Ginny's hair from her forehead. "It's really starting to worry me," Mrs. Weasley confessed softly to Harry. He looked up at her, alarmed. "I don't know what they possibly could have done to her to make her like this. She's in quite a state."

Mrs. Weasley, Harry could tell, was biting back tears to look strong in front of him. Harry stood and put his hand on one of her shoulders. "Mrs. Weasley, its okay. You don't have to put on a brave face for me. I love her too. And I only want the best for her." Mrs. Weasley's tears were freely falling from her eyes now.

Harry looked down at Ginny's limp form and felt a lump grow in his throat, hot tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks. "Mrs. Weasley…" He said slowly. "She's going to be okay…right?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny for a long time before breaking her gaze and staring up at Harry. Her face had doubt written all over it. "I hope so, Harry," She whispered so softly that Harry could barely hear her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Over the course of the next couple of days, the Burrow was constantly flooded with people. It was like being at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix all over again. Old Order members and family friends of the Weasley's kept popping in, checking up on everything and putting in their advice on how to rescue Charlie.

The good news was that now, since Harry and Hermione had escaped from the manor where Charlie was being held, they knew they could not imprison Charlie for anything. They now had to catch the remaining Death Eaters who thought they still had a chance. The bad news was that they had no idea what happened when the Death Eaters finally woke up after Harry and Hermione had Stunned them. They could have seriously hurt Charlie and nobody had any way of knowing. Finding Charlie was becoming a matter of increasing urgency.

Harry, meanwhile, barely ever saw any of the Order members and was constantly missing out on the plans to save Charlie since he still refused to leave Ginny's bedside. Even Mrs. Weasley tried to talk him out of sitting there around the clock.

"Harry dear, this can't be good for you," Mrs. Weasley said kindly one afternoon. "Please come downstairs and eat with us, I made soup and sandwiches for lunch."

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley and said nothing. She apparently understood what he was trying to tell her since she nodded her head once and backed out of the room without another word.

After nearly three days of sitting in Ginny's room with her, sleeping next to her, and holding her hand, she still had not woken. Hermione knocked gently on Ginny's door and peeked in.

"How is she?" She asked kindly.

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Same as before." He gave Ginny's hand a tight squeeze. Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a chair out of midair. She seized it and sat it down next to Harry.

They sat side-by-side in silence for awhile, simply staring at Ginny. "Hermione," Harry finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Harry tried to keep his voice steady. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Hermione took awhile before answering. "Well," She said slowly, still not looking at Harry. "We don't know what the Death Eaters did to her, after all. We won't know until she wakes up, obviously. But I can only imagine it must have been something…" She cut herself off, now looking at Harry. "Something horrible," She finished weakly.

Harry cut his eyes back to Ginny, now determinedly avoiding Hermione's gaze. He could feel her eyes on him. Before he wanted her company but now he just wanted her to leave him alone. Harry could feel the hot tears threatening to fall down his cheeks again.

"I think it was the big Death Eater," Hermione said. "The one who seemed to be controlling the other two before Malfoy showed up. Remember when we were in the basement, he was talking to the other Death Eater about how Ginny wouldn't be quiet and he said he would take care of it since nobody else seemed capable of it."

Harry nodded his head mutely. He had not remembered that conversation. Hatred bubbled up inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to go back and kill that bastard.

"Although," Hermione said quickly. Why did it always seem like she could read people's minds? "I'm not absolutely positive it was him. Please don't do anything rash, Harry! We need you to stay calm. For Charlie."

Hermione didn't say anything else but she sat with Harry for another half-hour or so before silently getting up and slipping out of the room. Harry once again fell asleep at Ginny's side later that night. It was around midnight when Harry suddenly heard voices approaching Ginny's room.

He drew out his wand quickly. He thought everybody else had gone to bed already. The door to Ginny's room creaked open and Harry stood, one hand protectively lying on Ginny's shoulder and the other gripping his wand.

Two people moved into the room. Harry muttered "_Lumos_!" under his breath and the room lit up at once. Harry let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley was looking unusually pale and Mrs. Weasley was silently crying into her handkerchief again. "What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately.

Mr. Weasley looked Harry in the eyes. "It's Ginny," He said simply. "We're so worried about her. It's been too many days now, she should be awake by now. We want to take her to St. Mungo's."

Harry's heart stopped in his chest. His hand's grip on Ginny's shoulder tightened. "Why? What do you think's wrong with her?"

"That's the problem, we don't know," Mr. Weasley said softly. "At first we thought Molly could have her fixed up in no time. She fixed her cuts and she did have a broken wrist when her and Ron first arrived." Harry felt stunned. She had more cuts then she did right now and her wrist was broken? How did he not know about this before? "We didn't want to send her to St. Mungo's to avoid awkward questions about what happened and we figured she would be fine in a few days. But now, our views have changed. Ginny needs professional care."

"I want to go with her," Harry said at once.

Mr. Weasley smiled sadly. "I figured you'd say that. Well, alright then. I know I can't stop you. We wanted to go now, before the other children wake up. Bill knows and if we're not back by morning, he'll tell them where we've gone."

Harry nodded his head, showing that he understood. "How are we going?"

"We'll Apparate," Mr. Weasley said. "I'll take Ginny and you and Molly will follow." Mr. Weasley cast an anxious glance at his unconscious daughter. "We're going to tell them that she was brutally attacked and that's all we know as she was unconscious when we found her."

"Okay," Harry said. "Lets go then."

Mr. Weasley scooped Ginny up from the bed. She hung from his arms like an overgrown rag doll. Now Harry wanted to get her to St. Mungo's even more desperately. Mrs. Weasley and Harry followed Mr. Weasley down the stairs and to the backyard.

Once out in the backyard, Mr. Weasley turned to face the other two. "Whenever you're ready," He said softly. Mr. Weasley turned on the spot and disappeared into the night with a sharp _crack_!

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. She nodded her head once and both she and Harry turned on the spot and ended up in St. Mungo's moments later. Harry scanned the lobby area that they landed in. Mr. Weasley and Ginny was no where to be seen.

Mrs. Weasley was already scurrying up to the front desk. "My daughter, Ginny Weasley, she was just brought in here! Which room is she in?"

The blonde Welcome Witch gave Mrs. Weasley a look before sighing and dragging out her clipboard. "Weasley…Weasley…Ginevra?" She asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded frantically. "Spell Damage, fourth floor," said the Welcome Witch in a bored voice. "Room 412."

"Come on, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, dragging Harry behind her as they made their way up to the fourth floor. They found room 412 right away since Mr. Weasley was pacing outside of it.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried. A disgruntled Healer walking by made a shushing noise to her and continued on his way. "Arthur!" She said a bit more quietly. "Is she alright? Why are you out here?"

Mr. Weasley ceased his pacing. "The Healer said he just wanted to check her over and it would probably be best if I waited out here. They've just started, it may be awhile."

Mrs. Weasley sank by into a nearby chair and Mr. Weasley took her hand, standing next to her. Harry couldn't sit still however. He took over for Mr. Weasley by pacing the floor incessantly. It was nearly two hours before they heard any word.

A man dressed in turquoise robes stepped out of Ginny's room and shut the door quietly behind him. He looked at Harry pacing and Mrs. Weasley sobbing and tried to smile reassuringly. "We haven't met yet, I'm Healer Carmichael. Well, you were right to bring Ginny here but really, she should have been brought to me sooner. She's still unconscious but we believe that she should wake up soon. After further examination, we believe she was hit by numerous dangerous curses, therefore causing her body to react. She's also very thin so we must feed her as soon as possible. I am extremely confident that young Ginny will make a full recovery."

Healer Carmichael smiled again. "You may go in and see her but it may be pointless for some time. At least until tomorrow. She's still very unconscious. I strongly suggest you all going home to get some sleep."

Ignoring Healer Carmichael's words, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry and trooped inside Ginny's room. She was now wearing a white hospital gown which made her cuts and bruises stand out even more. She was looking a little better but not by a whole lot. Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and bent over her daughter, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

After nearly twenty minutes of staring at their daughter, Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley's hand. "Healer Carmichael is right, dear. You need to get some sleep. Lets go home, we'll come back straightaway in the morning."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head solemnly. "Yes, you're right. Come along, Harry dear."

Harry took one look at Ginny's sad, expressionless face and knew that he couldn't leave her here all by herself. "No," He said firmly. "I need to stay here. What if she wakes up and she's all by herself? I couldn't bear the thought."

"Harry, be reasonable now," said Mr. Weasley sternly. "You haven't had any proper sleep for days. You heard the Healer; Ginny won't wake until tomorrow sometime, if we're lucky."

"No," said Harry again. "I have to stay here. You two go on. You need sleep more than I do and you have to be there for everybody else."

This time it was Mrs. Weasley turn to take Mr. Weasley's hand and drag him away. "Dear, he's right. Come on, let's go home."

Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left the room, Harry pulled up a spare chair from the corner of the room and set it right next to Ginny's side, taking her hand once more. He pressed his lips to the palm of her hand. "I'm here Ginny. You're okay."

Harry found himself feeling extremely tired but unable to sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny, worry still possessing his brain. He needed to know she was going to be okay, that he could hold her in his arms once more and find her hugging him back.

"Harry…"

The word was spoken so softly that at first, Harry thought he for sure heard it inside his mind. He stared shrewdly at Ginny. She made no further movement for a few mind-numbing minutes until he heard it again.

"Harry…"

This time he saw her lips move. Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered open and she turned her head weakly to stare at him. Slowly her hand that was still intertwined with Harry's squeezed his fingers slightly and this sent Harry over the edge.

This time the tears did fall down Harry's face as he gazed upon the face of his first love, his only love. Ginny managed a small grin as her grip on Harry's hand tightened. Harry moved forward, never letting go of Ginny's hand, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ginny, I was so scared…so—" His words were cut off by his tears. Ginny took her other hand and touched the side of his face.

"Harry," She said quietly. "I'm okay…I'm—"

Harry stopped her from talking by placing another kiss on her lips. "Please, save your strength," He whispered in his ear. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Ginny, I don't know what I would have done if I…"

He couldn't even fathom the thought of ever losing Ginny. More tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Ginny reached up and wiped them away lovingly. "Don't Harry," She said. "I would never leave you."

Harry got up from his chair and stretched out on the hospital bed next to Ginny, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Ginny turned her head on her pillow so that she was facing him. She leaned in and kissed him and Harry smiled in spite of himself.

"Ginny," He said. "I'm so sorry…for everything. I will never leave you again. Never." Harry knew, as he felt himself becoming more and more drowsy, that their problems were far from over. When Ginny and Harry awoke in the morning, they would have to hear Ginny's terrible tale of what happened to her, work on their plan to rescue Charlie, and focus on the Death Eaters still working on their Dark Arts. But until that moment arrived, Harry would stay next to Ginny, his arms wrapped around her frail body, so thankful that she was going to be okay. The last thing Harry remembered was Ginny placing another light kiss on his lips before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Harry felt so comfortable; all his troubles seemed to be a million miles away. He dug down deeper under the covers of the bed, never wanting to resurface. He wondered why he felt so warm when he realized there was another body lying next to him radiating body heat. Harry snapped his eyes open to see Ginny lying on her side and looking loads better than she did the previous night. She was smiling at him.

"Good morning," She said softly.

Harry grinned widely, so happy to finally be back in the arms of the one he loved. "Morning." He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You know," Ginny said, still sounding weak. "If my mother walks in right at this moment, she'll probably throw a fit."

"You're probably right," Harry agreed. "I don't want to leave though. I just want to stay wrapped in your arms forever."

Ginny smiled. "That does sound appealing. But I think we have more important things to worry about first."

Harry sat up and reluctantly slid off the bed, pulling over the chair he had abandoned last night to sleep with Ginny but reached over to hold her hand. "Ginny, please tell me. What did they do to you?"

Ginny's smile faltered. "I thought you'd ask me that. To tell you the truth, some of the details are a little fuzzy. I remember being in this bizarre holding cell after they captured me in some dark house. The did what you would expect Death Eaters to do to their hostages…Cruciatus Curse, hexes and other curses just to keep me quiet basically. I was constantly yelling and screaming at them. The one who was given guard duty got really sick of me, I think, since he left one day and sent for this big bloke. I think he was their leader. Anyways, he told me to shut up and follow directions. I called him a few choice words and yelled at him and he got so mad at me that his curse hit me before I knew what happened. I think it might have been Sectusemptra, you know, Snape's curse."

Harry was shaking with anger by the time Ginny finished telling her story. Ginny gave him a long, hard, searching look. "Harry, I'm alright. Please don't look so angry like that. There's nothing you can do now, its over. Just forget it, please. I guess that Sectusemptra was just one curse too many and I finally passed out from it all. They were constantly torturing me on your whereabouts. Like I would ever tell them that. I wouldn't take anything they offered me to drink of eat either because I was so afraid of Veritaserum, so that probably added to my weakness. I'm feeling a lot better now though. A Healer came in while you were sleeping and fed me and made sure I was feeling okay."

Harry could still feel the anger and hatred bubbling up inside his body, but he controlled himself for Ginny's sake. He wanted her to stay calm so he would do so in front of her.

"How did you guys find me anyways?" Ginny asked.

"The Death Eaters found us at Hermione's parent's home in Australia," Harry answered. "They told us how they kidnapped you so of course, I couldn't just leave. I had to find you at once. I Stunned the Death Eaters who tried to kidnap us, with Ron and Hermione's help of course, and we set off instantly to start searching for you. It was that locket, really, that led me to you."

Ginny laughed quietly. "I didn't think you'd even notice I ever gave that to you. I just wanted you to know how that even though sometimes we may be far away physically from each other, I'm always going to be close to you in your heart. Know that I love you, Harry."

"I love you too," Harry whispered. "More than you'll ever know. When I saw you lying there in that house, I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought the worst had happened."

"Harry, you need to stop thinking about that," Ginny said sternly. "Just remember that I'm okay now."

"I know," Harry said, closing his eyes. Harry opened his eyes again and looked at Ginny. "There's something else you should know. The Death Eaters, they've got your brother, Charlie."

Ginny sat up so fast in her bed that she obviously hurt something. Clutching her ribs, she plopped back down on the pillows, breathing heavily. Harry leapt up at once, staring down at her still damaged body.

"What is it?" He demanded. "What did you hurt?"

"Nothing, Harry, please stop fretting over me," Ginny said. "I'm still a little sore. Healer Carmichael said I had a broken rib. He fixed it last night but it's just a little sore, is all. So, where is Charlie now, have we gotten him back?"

"No," Harry said sadly. "We're still working on a plan. You see, they put him under the Imperius Curse and he thought he was the new master of the Death Eaters. They thought that this way if they were ever caught, they could say that Charlie was behind it all and he put them all under the Imperius Curse. They didn't expect Hermione and myself to escape so now they're plan of using Charlie as a leader has failed. So we don't know what they would do to Charlie. I feel he's still alive though."

"Well what are we still doing just sitting around here then?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing. "We need to save Charlie!"

"No, you need to rest," said Harry firmly, pushing Ginny back down once again as she had sat up.

"No, Harry, my brother is out there right now! I need to make sure he's okay," Ginny cried. "Please, Harry, we need to do something!"

"Ginny, calm down," Harry said. "We are, we're working on a plan. We have some Order members helping and everything."

At that moment, the door had burst open and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley shrieked at the sight of her daughter sitting up in bed. She ran over and flung her arms around her.

"Ouch," Ginny gasped. "Mum, I'm okay."

"Oh, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "I was so, so worried! I didn't know what to think. Thank God, you're alright!

"I've brought the rest of the family," Mrs. Weasley said happily, still dabbing at her eyes. "Are you up to seeing them yet?"

"Of course," Ginny said.

At her words, all the other Weasleys and Hermione trooped in. Harry grinned; they had obviously been listening at the door. No doubt with Fred and George's Extendable Ears. Every took turns giving Ginny a hug, each looking extremely relieved to see her up and talking.

"I was just talking to Healer Carmichael," Mr. Weasley said once all the talking had somewhat subsided. "He said you're doing much better and he thinks you can go home soon."

"I want to go home now!" Ginny said, looking angry once more. "Harry told me about Charlie, Dad. We need to do something!"

Mr. Weasley sighed and looked suddenly agitated. "I know, Ginny, but please. You need to rest right now. Don't worry, Charlie will be back with us soon."

Harry knew he was putting on a brave face for Ginny, but he could tell that Mr. Weasley was extremely worried. At least he could worry less about Ginny now and focus more on Charlie.

"We think we might have finally found a safe way of going about this," Mr. Weasley said, more to Harry than anybody. "We didn't want to just rush the place as we know the Death Eaters would kill anything that stood in their way. But we're going to need you to come, Harry, as you know where the place is. If they're still even there."

Mr. Weasley looked continually worried throughout the entire day. Everybody stayed for lunch but only an hour after that, Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up at the door. He too looked relieved that Ginny was doing okay but he said he desperately needed to see Mr. Weasley. They both stepped outside and Mr. Weasley came back in saying that he had to go and he would see them all at home later. Nobody had any time to question what he was up to as he ran hurriedly towards the door.

Around dinnertime, Mrs. Weasley finally said that it was time to leave. Ginny needed to rest again. Everybody stood, saying their good-byes to Ginny and giving her one last hug. Mrs. Weasley herded everybody out of the door and turned around when she realized Harry had not followed.

"Harry?" She said. "Are you coming, dear?"

Harry looked at Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley, I just want to stay here with Ginny for awhile longer. I'll be fine. They have food here, I can serve myself."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to protest this action but then seemed to think better of it. She knew it to be no good to argue with Harry Potter. She walked over to Harry and gave him a quick hug before smiling at both of them and walking out of the door.

"Harry," said Ginny quietly. "You really should go with them. I'll be fine."

"Don't talk nonsense, Ginny," Harry said. "Did you really think I was ever going to leave you? No, I'm staying with you until you're released from this place. Which should hopefully be tomorrow, by the looks of things."

A smile tugged at the corners of Ginny's mouth. "Harry, thank you. For everything. For always being there for me. And just for everything."

Harry walked closer to Ginny and leaned in closer, pressing his lips to hers. He drew away somewhat reluctantly, his lips still brushing hers as he spoke, "Ginny, you don't have to thank me for anything. Just know that I love you."

Ginny didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, dragging him closer to her, and kissing him passionately. Harry moved closer to Ginny so that he was lying next to her. He moved his hand down the length of her body, feeling all of her curves underneath his fingers. Ginny moved her fingers through his untidy hair, making it even more messier than usual.

Harry moved his lips down her neck and finding her collarbone. Ginny moaned softly and Harry closed his eyes. His fingers found the hem of the hospital gown and slowly started inching up her thigh.

"Please Harry," She whispered softly. "Please, I'm ready. Trust me."

Harry longed for closeness, to feel his body lying on top of hers, but he knew he had to take it slow. He wanted nothing to ruin this moment. Harry's fingers moved further along her thigh until he reached her underwear. He moved his lips back to hers and kissed her deeply as he pulled her underwear slowly down her body.

Ginny sat up suddenly, almost impatiently, and pulled the hospital gown over head so that Harry was finally seeing her naked for the first time in his entire life. He had never seen anybody looked so beautiful before, even with the scratches and bruises scarring her pale skin. Ginny's hand found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, pushing his glasses off as she did so.

Harry found himself moving on top of her but he didn't want to hurt her, especially since she was so fragile at the moment. He kept himself supported above her body, being careful not to crush her. He moved his lips down her neck again and this time going lower than the collarbone. When his lips first met her breast, Ginny let out a shuddering gasp and ran her fingers through his hair once more.

Harry's hands moved down to her waist as his mouth stayed on her breast, teasing and taunting her by slowly kissing the swell of her breast until finally his mouth found her nipple. Ginny let out an audible gasp as Harry kissed her dampened breast, his hand coming up her body to caress the other one.

Harry abandoned her breasts and started kissing his way further down her body. He stopped at her navel and looked up at Ginny's beautiful face. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, her eyes closed tight, face full of ecstasy. Harry moved his hand between her thighs and found her warm spot. Slowly, he slipped one finger inside of her and Ginny arched her back, silently begging for more.

He moved another finger inside of her, feeling the warmth and the wetness of her. Ginny withered beneath his hand, letting out soft moaning noises. Harry didn't think he could take much more of this. He climbed back up her body, kissing numerous spots along the way.

"Ginny," He said softly. Ginny's warm brown eyes snapped open and looked deep into Harry's. "I love you."

"Harry, you have no idea how much I love you," Ginny said, grinning.

Harry pulled off his jeans and boxers so that they were both finally exposed to each other. Ginny ran her hands down Harry's lean chest, to his abdomen, and then even lower. Harry closed his eyes as he felt her hand close around his arousal.

Harry positioned himself so that he was directly about Ginny, straddling her thighs. He did not want to crush her so he kept his hands above her shoulders, planning on holding himself up, but Ginny grabbed his wrists.

"Please, Harry," She whispered, slowly kissing his neck. "I need to feel close to you. You won't hurt me."

Harry hesitated but leaned down kissed Ginny deeply, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth as he lowered himself and plunged deeply inside of her. Harry felt Ginny's arms wrap around his body, their sweaty bodies intertwined.

They both groaned as they realized how close they finally were to each other. For a moment, neither moved. Harry savored the moment of finally being with Ginny, the love of his life. Finally, Harry moved inside of her, slowly at first. Ginny moaned loudly as he moved inside her a second time. Ginny brought her hips up to match his rhythm.

They moved together in unison, each thrust bringing Harry closer and closer to the edge. Ginny, sensing that Harry was close, groaned softly and brought Harry's head down to hers. She kissed him deeply, her hands raking down his back. Harry closed his eyes but opened them again quickly. He wanted to see Ginny's face, watch her beautiful face as she came. Because of him. She was moaning, her face full of pleasure because of what he was doing to her. Ginny threw her head back on the pillow once more as they both gasped and fell into their release together.

Harry collapsed on top of Ginny, breathing heavily. Neither moved for several minutes. Harry moved his hand up to Ginny's face and pushed her damp hair off of her sweat-soaked forehead. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle kiss but Ginny knew what it meant. He had said everything he needed to within that one simple kiss.

Slowly, and reluctantly, Harry removed himself from Ginny. She made a small whimper of protest as Harry rolled over onto his side, wrapping his arms around Ginny and looking at her sleepily. He moved in closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."

The words were so simple yet had such a powerful effect. Harry moved Ginny closer to his body so he could feel every inch of her. He wanted nothing more than to stay there, in that hospital bed, with Ginny for the rest of his life, just simply holding her.


End file.
